Milkshake
by firelunamelody
Summary: Phantom hates milkshakes. Unfortunately, she doesn't. Can't think of a good summery so please just read. PhantomxOC [Oneshot]


**_Yay! MAR fic! God I so used to love MAR. I'll only sumbit this story because the other one I was writing is now discontinued. Yay!_**

"Mmm, that tastes good." Solace licked her lips, ridding herself of the froth on her lips.

A milkshake was in her hand, white and fluffy.

"Rolan, you didn't tell me you were so good at making these."

The blond Knight just shrugged. "Heh, you never asked." He laughed as his fellow Knight, who was currently trying to lick a bit of ice cream from the tip of her nose.

Her lower lip jutted out in an adorable pout that made poor Rolan laugh louder.

"Aww, shut up!" She whined, rubbing her nose while her friend rolled around on the thick carpet, holding his ribs and trying to breathe.

Phantom was passing, bored once again, when he heard a familiar laughter ringing through the halls.

Peering around in the Library, he saw his two favourite Chesspiece Knights having a laugh over something on the coffee table. Curiosity got the better of him, and he wandered in.

"Oh, he-hello." Solace wheezed, tears leaking from her eyes while clutching her stomach.

"Oh, my ribs!" Rolan howled, laughing loudly.

Phantom waited patiently until they were done.

"Well?"

Solace and Rolan regarded him for a second, then covered their mouths, stifling their laughter.

He rolled his eyes, and whacked both of them with a hard book.

"S-sorry." Rolan said, calming down now.

"Yeah, just talking about a milkshake incident, concerning someone."

Phantom was curious. "Who?"

"One very strange, very out of character, Galian."

Rolan smiled. "Uh huh, he squirted milkshake out of his nose."

Phantom's handsome features crinkled in disgust. "I knew there was a reason why I hated milkshakes."

"Aww," Phantom looked up and saw a dejected-looking Solace, staring at him with puppy dog eyes. "Aww, come on, you don't mean that."

Phantom nodded. "I hate milkshakes."

Solace pouted; not only did she look hurt, she really was hurt. 'He said that with no emotion at all…'

Rolan noticed the definite droop in his friend's posture. "I like milkshakes." He whispered. Solace perked up and looked at Rolan lovingly.

"Of course you do. That's why you made one for me." Her grin was back.

Phantom winced internally. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He also felt somewhat jealous of the blond Knight who had easily captured the attention of his newest member.

"Oh, come on…" Phantom said, trying not to whine or sound desperate. The other two stopped their conversation.

"I was only joking."

Solace raised her eyebrows. "Oh, please, I can tell when someone's lying right in my face, you know."

'Ouch.' Rolan thought, watching the pair. 'This ain't gonna end well…'

Phantom glared at her, rising from his seat. "Fine, if you want to be a heartless waste of space then go ahead, make my day!"

And he stormed out. Solace bit her lip as she watched, tears threatening to fall.

"I didn't mean it that way…" She said in a very small voice.

Rolan decided to stay out of this one, he had refereed too many of their arguments to even bother being in this one.

Solace picked up her milkshake and walked out of the Library, staring at the ground.

Rolan shook his head. 'They'll come round soon enough.'

* * *

Solace sat on the balcony of her room, overlooking the sea. Thade snoozed quietly on a nearby pillow.

"Sometimes I really wonder if being here is a good idea." She whispered, staring out at the ocean.

"All I have to do is walk back to my old friends. But then Phantom will come and bring me back. Once you're in, you can't get out. I want my Alviss back."

"Did you say something, milady?" Thade asked gently, well aware of her current state.

"No, nothing." Thade snuggled back into his pillow and dropped back off to sleep.

Phantom sighed, dropping from the balcony above. "You don't really have a choice in the matter." Solace continued to sip her new milkshake.

"Ick, do you even get tired of drinking that?"

"Nope."

Phantom fidgeted for a bit, then sat down on the railings beside her.

"What does it taste like?"

Solace looked at Phantom as if he were crazy.

"You've never tried it? Not ever?"

"No, not really." He was getting nervous.

Solace contemplated this new fact, looking at her friend, who had never enjoyed a milkshake before. As she sipped, she got an idea. Taking another drink, she smeared her lips with a bit of the creamy froth with her tongue and tapped her companion on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Before he realized it, Solace placed her lips on his, gently kissing him. All too soon for the poor guy, the kiss ended, but he did noticed a sweet taste on his lips and tongue.

"Like it?" Solace asked, licking the rim of her cup to get the froth.

Phantom just nodded, taking a sip from the straw. 'Wow…'

Solace smiled cheekily. Phantom regarded her for a bit, before snatching her cup away from her and running off with it.

'I really don't like milkshakes,' He thought, as Solace caught him and he pressed his mouth against her, demanding another kiss. 'But I think I might just get used to it.'

* * *

**_Yay! Please R&R! Thats all folks!_**


End file.
